Electrastar
by Apicha
Summary: SongFic HPSS: Electrastar de Indochine. A vous de lire


**NOTES**

**Genre :** Romance/Général

**Category: **Song Fic

**Rating :** K+ … mais je sais jms où ranger mes fics ' sauf les lemoneuses

**Disclamer :** Les persos sont à JKRowling, La chansons est à Indochine

**Couple :** Severus Snape / Harry Potter

**Dernier truc :** Un merci à Saaeliel, qui a corrigé ma Song Fic Bizzzz

* * *

**ELECTRASTAR**

**Je reste enfermé chez moi et je ne sors pas**

**J'attends comme la fin du monde et je ne sais pas**

Je me nomme Harry Potter. J'ai 20ans. Cheveux noir jais impossible à coiffer, tout comme mon père. J'ai les yeux émeraude. Tout comme ma mère.

L'année dernière, j'ai battu le puissant mage noir, Lord Voldemord. Depuis, je ne sors pas, je reste enfermé chez moi. Pourquoi ? Car j'ai honte, honte d'avoir commis ce crime, d'avoir tué quelqu'un. Un assassin. Je suis un assassin. Même si c'était le meurtre de Voldemort que j'ai commis.

Je ne mange presque plus. Dobby, m'apporte tous les jours de la nourriture, m'obligeant à manger. Dumbledore, directeur du collège Poudlard, le lui a demandé.

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

**  
Combien de temps ça prendra mais je ne l'oublie pas**

**Parfois la nuit on s'ennuie et ça ne plait pas**

_Il_ me manque. _Severus_. Mon amour. Mort pendant la guerre. Pour moi. J'attends. J'attends de le rejoindre. _Un an_. _Un an_ a duré notre couple. Depuis la fin de ma scolarité.

Ron. Ron reste des fois une nuit entière pour que je ne me sente pas seul. Hermione aussi. Mais moins souvent, elle a beaucoup de travail. Mais quelque fois, on s'ennuie. On ne sait pas de quoi parler, on ne sait pas quoi faire. On se raconte nos journées… mais quelque fois, il n'y a rien à raconter. Je n'aime pas ça.

**Non ça ne vous plait pas…  
oh oh oh  
oh oh oh**

Il y a aussi les fans. J'ai eu énormément de déclaration d'amour. Disant que je suis fort, vaillant, n'ayant pas peur de tuer le Lord Noir. Ils ont tort. Fort ? Non, c'était de la chance, juste de la chance. De la peur, j'en ai aussi eu. Oh oui ! Mais c'était à cause de cette foutu prophétie. Si, au départ, j'avais su que mon amour y passerait, je serais déjà mort et le mal règnerais sur ce pays. Mais ça je ne voudrais quand même pas.  
**  
**

**Je voudrais te revoir  
Briller d'électrastar**

Severus. Je me souviens de notre première nuit d'amour. Je lui ai offert ma virginité. C'était, au départ, comme s'il me déchirait de l'intérieur. Mais ensuite, Oh Merlin, ensuite j'ai vite crié de plaisir.

Severus a été très patient avec moi. Qui aurait cru que le cruel Severus Snape, maître des potions, honni par tous les élèves de Poudlard, réputé de ses cheveux gras (hors ils sont extrêmement doux, malgré les apparence) et au nez crochu, était un amant doux, patient, et charmant ?

Tu me manques Severus, je veux te revoir, ressentir ta peau contre la mienne, tes lèvres contre les miennes, pouvoir te retoucher, explorer à nouveau ton cuir chevelus.

**  
J'ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire**

Je regarde souvent sa photo sur la table de chevet, il me sourit toujours, me lancent un regard amoureux, comme dans nos nuits d'amour, comme le matin à chaque réveil, moi dans ses bras.

Cette gloire qui m'entour. J'en ai marre. La population ne sait pas que Severus était mon amant. Ils savent que je suis gay, mais j'ai toujours une escorte de fille à ma porte en train de frapper à tout bout de chant. J'ai du insonoriser tout ça.

**J'aurais pourtant tant aimé nous protéger**

Tu n'aurais pas du mourir, Severus, tu n'aurais pas du. Tu aurais du rester neutre, comme Draco (nous sommes devenus de très bon amis depuis, lui aussi vient quelque fois me voir). Ne pas combattre, pour nous protéger, notre futur. _Severus_

**  
Te voir tomber au combat moi je n'oublie pas**

Voldemort, lors du combat finale, a trouvé qui était le traître parmi ses mangemorts (y faut dire qu'il est long à la détente celui là). Il a voulu te tuer lui-même, cet immonde bâtard, et il a réussi. Bien sûr, il a voulu se débarrasser de moi d'abord, ne sachant pas que nous étions ensemble. Pourquoi t'es tu mis entre moi et lui ? Un Avada en plein dans le cœur Severus, tu as eu un Avada Kedavra, sort mortelle, en plein dans le cœur. _Il_ ne s'y attendait pas, mais ça _lui_ a quand même fait plaisir.

Je ne l'oublierais jamais, cet horrible moment

**  
Le temps s'est arrêté et tout a continué  
Et ça fait mal  
Oui Ca fait mal  
Oui ça fait mal**

A ce moment, c'était comme si le temps s'est arrêté. Severus, mort. Puis, il est tombé par terre, sans vie, et tout a continué. J'étais enragé. Je voulais que Voldemort souffre autant que j'ai souffert en te voyant mourir. J'ai lancé le sort mortel, à mon tour. Il ne l'a pas vu venir. J'ai fini par l'achever à coup de couteau (que j'avais toujours sur moi depuis ma 7e année) en plein dans le cœur - si il en avait un – c'était dure, il avait un cœur de pierre.

Ca fait mal. Mal sachant que j'ai tué, mal sachant que toi, Severus, tu as été tué, et sachant, que je devrais continuer à vivre, sans toi.

**  
Je voudrais te revoir  
Briller d'electrastar  
J'ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire  
Tu vis ce que je vis**

**Stay...  
**

**Je voudrais te revoir  
Briller d'electrastar  
J'ai envie de te voir  
Et cracher sur la gloire  
Tu vis ce que je vis……**

* * *

Alors ? Z'en pensez qwa ? Une tite review plz ? 


End file.
